Ned & JoJo: The Tallest Who of All
by goldenpeach95
Summary: JoJo is being bullied at school for his small height. He tries to tell Ned about it, but Ned is so busy planning the Fall Festival, he can't be bothered to listen. Dr. Larue just might have an invention that will put an end to JoJo's struggles with being such a small Who. Is Whoville ready for the tallest Who of all? Was called JoJo In The Middle. Dedicated to PenelopePeace14
1. Chapter 1

"Almost got it!" JoJo McDodd muttered to himself.

The smallest Who of all, pushed his toes up from the floor. He stretched his arms high over his head.

"Come on." JoJo concentrated. But there was no way he'd be able to reach his combination lock. JoJo sighed and pressed his forehead against the locker.

He had been assigned the top half of the locker tier by mistake, and because JoJo was so small, getting his text books in and out of his locker was a day to day challenge.

"I've got it!" JoJo cheered.

He pushed a nearby recycling bin in front of his locker and climbed on top of the lid.

"Wow," JoJo breathed out.

He craned his head around, taking in his surroundings from this height. The halls of Whoville High were still the same, but to JoJo, something was different. It was like he had just walked a mile in some other Who's socks.

 _So this is what it's like to be...normal sized?_ He thought as he tucked his science book under his arm. _Must be very nice._

JoJo slammed his locker shut and then climbed off the recycling bin.

"Well. Well. Well. If it isn't JoJo McDwarf."

The insult shot a nerve in JoJo. He knew that wet, raspy voice from anywhere. It was Trevedale with the other two members of the Ain'ts, Stevel and Derk.

"Ha-ha-ha! Very funny, guys." JoJo rolled his auburn eyes. "Like I haven't already heard that one before. Get some new material."

"Shorty!" Trevedale added.

JoJo tightened his fists. "It's better than being short on brains!"

The Aint's stopped laughing. The three Who boys suddenly seemed even taller. JoJo gulped. Their shadows loomed over him.

Suddenly Derk hurled himself at JoJo. He bucked his chest out and knocked JoJo over. His books slapped the floor on his way down.

Stevel laughed at JoJo, lying on the dirty floor. "You're just a wimpy, little twerp!"

JoJo absolutely hated being called a twerp. It was the one put-down that he could never shake off.

"Get that recycling bin!" Trevedale ordered.

Derk and Trevedale shoveled JoJo up from underneath his arms. Stevel grabbed a hold of his feet.

"Put me down!" JoJo ordered.

On Trevedale's cue, the boys crammed JoJo into the recycling bin and closed the lid. JoJo could hear their laughter and high-fours.

"Let me out of here!" JoJo cried. He banged and banged at the lid.

"On the count of three," Trevedale said. "One...two...three!"

The Aint's knocked the recycling bin down and rejoiced as JoJo shot down the stairs like a bowling ball. His head hammered against the bin over and over with every step.

"He's like a pinball machine!" Stevel said.

The recycling bin slammed into the tall water fountain by the boy's bathroom. JoJo crawled out, dizzy from his journey and shook the paper shreds from his shiny black hair.

"And he sticks the landing!" Derk said in giggles.

"Twerp!" Trevedale called out.

JoJo lowered his head. He let his hair fall over his face so that The Aint's wouldn't see the tears building up in his eyes.

Fortunately, school was almost over for the day. JoJo found his three best friends, Coby Nesbitt, Beanie Sigel, and Iggy Whosfelt in the commons area. They were sitting in their usual spots on the last three steps of the spiral stairway. JoJo had just walked right in the middle of a conversation they were having.

"I can't wait for the Fall Festival," Coby was saying.

"Me either," Iggy said. "Last year's was so awesome; I went to every event held."

"I'm getting dizzy just thinking about all the rides." Beanie laughed. "I wonder what the Mayor has planned for this year?"

Everywho looked to JoJo.

"I don't know." JoJo shrugged. "I'm not even going to go. No point in asking me."

"Why not go? The Fall Festival is a lot of fun," Iggy explained.

JoJo rolled his eyes. Did he really have to spell it out for them? The Fall Festival was no place for the Smallest Who of All. Every year JoJo went, he was never tall enough to ride anything. He didn't need to be reminded of that again this year.

"It's just not my thing," JoJo said.

Coby picked a small peice of paper out of JoJo's fur.

"Any idea how that got there?" he asked.

JoJo sighed. He told his friends all about how the Ain't's came after him again.

"You know, JoJo. You really ought to tell your dad," Beanie said.

"Yeah." Iggy nodded in agreement. "Your dad is the mayor. He could make the Ain'ts do community service as punishment."

"But wouldn't you call that squealing?" JoJo pointed out. "I'm not sure getting my dad involved is the way to go."

"But JoJo, what other choices do you have?" Coby asked.

"Yeah, the Aint's aren't going to take you seriously," Iggy said. "You're way too small."

Beanie shot Iggy a "Dude, not helping." look.

"No offense," Iggy quickly added.

JoJo thought about it for a moment. The Aint's were never going to take JoJo, the Smallest Who of All, seriously. But the Mayor? It was worth a shot.

"Okay," JoJo said at last. "I'll tell him."


	2. Chapter 2

Meanwhile at City Hall, Ned was running late again for a meeting with the Council. He rushed through the council chamber doors, completely out of breath. Chairman VonFrood shot him a dirty look but the other council members waved friendly.

Not long ago, the City Council members never listened to Ned. They called him a boob! But after Ned saved Whoville from impending doom, and became one of the Greats, the Council had come to trust him.

They apologized and were much kinder to him now. But Chairman VonFrood still didn't like Ned for some reason.

After everywho recited the Whoville Pledge, VonFrood brought the meeting to order.

"Mr. Mayor, what plans do you have to contribute to this year's Fall Festival?" he asked.

Ned wrung his hands around his tie and smiled nervously.

He had so many ideas for this year's Fall Festival. Last year, there was an evening hay ride through a haunted trail. There was a pumpkin pie eating contest that Ned had participated in and won. The Mayor really knew how to have a good time.

Ned gathered the plans from his suitcase and began reading them aloud.

"Um...well...this year, I thought we could bring out the parachute. It is in need of some refurbishing, but once that's done, our guest can ride in it and visit with me. What do you think?"

The council members ooh'd and aww'd in delight of Ned's idea. VonFrood wrinkled his nose like he'd caught a whiff of something foul.

"Mr. Mayor," he said. His top lip tightened which was not a good sign. "Only a fool would want to be confined in a hot air balloon with you! Don't you remember what happened last time?"

Ned hung his head in embarrassment as he remembered. A few years back, Ned lost direction of where the wind was blowing and accidentally crashed the hot air balloon into the Eiffelburg Tower. Fortantely, no Who was hurt.

"I guess it was kind of a stupid idea," Ned admitted.

"That's because you're a stupid person," VonFrood said and then added more silently, "Sally must be so proud."

The council members shuddered in snickers. Ned took a deep breath and tried not to let that comment get to him. Even though the council members were all much nicer to Ned, he didn't expect it to last forever. VonFrood was still in control. By now, Ned just wanted the meeting to be over with. No Who was listening to him.

"I have other ideas," Ned spoke up over their laughter.

VonFrood sneered and folded his arms across his chest. The other council members followed his lead. "Really?"

"Uhh..." Ned glanced at his plans. He suddenly wasn't so sure about them anymore.

"Well, I hope so for your sake. After all, if the Fall Festival is a failure," the Chairman gave a sly smile. "it'll be your fault."

* * *

"No! No! No!"

Ned flicked his pen out of his left hand. He leaned his elbows on his desk and sighed.

All of his ideas seemed terrible: the pumpkin patch ring toss, the leaf art contest, the scavenger hunt. Ned crossed every one of them out. He could hear VonFrood's disapproving voice in his head each time he wrote down a new idea

Ned crumbled another sheet of paper. His pet fish, Finwick looked concerned through the glass bowl. Ned brought the bowl to his lap for comfort.

"What am I going to do Finwick? Chairman VonFrood hated all of my ideas. He's given me until the next meeting to come up with something else."

The red fish blinked and blew bubbles. Ned took it as a sign of sympathy from his friend.

"That VonFrood," he continued. "He's such a bully. I don't understand why he hates me so much. What did I ever to him?"

Ned rummaged his drawer for a small can of fish food as he vented and vented. "And then he had the audacity to call me stupid. I am not stupid! I was a mathlete in high school! What was he doing? He was in the drama club. He's the stupid one. And I will have him know that my Sally loves me to peices. She calls me her cuddle buddy and makes me cookies!"

Finwick looked at Ned, waiting patiently for his dinner to be served. Ned dashed the fish food into the bowl and watched Finwick dart to the surface.

"I'll show him...I just need to come up with some better ideas," Ned mumbled.

Ned then placed Finwick back on his desk and then picked up his pencil. He needed to concentrate. He didn't want VonFrood to laugh at him again.

Suddenly there was an urgent knock at the door. As Ned got up to answer it, the door had already swung open before his hand could meet the doorknob.

JoJo stood before Ned with a nervous look on his face. He shuffled his hands.

"JoJo? What are you doing here?" Ned asked. It wasn't like JoJo to just randomly show up to City Hall.

"I have...I have to tell you something," JoJo began.

Ned looked back at his plans on the desk. Normally it excited him when JoJo wanted to share his problems, but right now, Ned really didn't have time to stop and chat. His name and reputation was on the line and in the hands of VonFrood.

"That's great!" Ned said. "We can talk about it at dinner. Okay?"

He gave JoJo a gentle push out the door and ignored JoJo's protests.

"See you when I get home," Ned said in the most loving tone possible. With that, he shut the door and locked it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Horton Hears a Who!.**

* * *

JoJo knew that his father wouldn't be home for a few more hours, so he decided to take matters into his own hands. He was going to become tall. It was the only way he could take on the Aint's.

He hurried down the hall to the library. He ran his finger through the wide selection of dictionaries and scrapbooks and cookbooks until he found one of his mother's old yoga magazines. JoJo flipped through the pages. The magazine contained all kinds of routines for stress and inner peace. JoJo found one on good posture, which was close enough to what he was looking for.

 _Step 1: Change Your Diet_

 _•_ _Drink three glasses of milk each day._

Milk wasn't a beverage that JoJo enjoyed drinking. It wasn't sweet like ice cream. So, JoJo decided to add a chocolate syrup flavoring. He squeezed the syrup into three separate glasses of milk and then placed each straw in a cup.

Hedy, sitting across the dining table, clicked her sippy cup into one of the glasses as a toast.

JoJo held his breath and then popped the tips of the three straws in his mouth. The faster he sipped, the faster the milk would be gone. It was just too bad he'd have to do this each day.

Hedy, watched carefully. JoJo managed to drink half of each glass. His stomach became queasy. Another sip was bound to make him throw up. JoJo pushed the three glasses of milk away.

Suddenly Sally entered the dining room.

"Who poured these three glasses of milk?" Sally demanded.

Hedy stuck her little finger out at JoJo. Heaven, Holly, and Hadley came running in to see the scene.

"Oooh!" Holly teased. The other two sisters giggled.

Sally gave JoJo her most impatient sigh. "Drink it! Now!"

JoJo felt his stomach rumble. He wasn't sure he was ready for step two.

* * *

 _Step 2: Yoga Poses_

Finally, JoJo was getting to the good stuff: yoga poses!

JoJo layed a towel out on the yellowing, Autumn grass. The first pose was a simple stretching routine called The Worthy Sun.

 _While sitting on your knees, put your arms up. Sway them from side to side like a clover in the wind._

JoJo re-read the instructions again with a doubtful expression on his face. He wondered if his mom actually did any of these moves.

 _Give The Worthy Sun all of your praise, and then curve your spine forward. Drop your hands low, because remember, you are not worthy._

JoJo followed the magazine's instructions. He swayed his hands awkwardly in the air and then leaned his back foward.

He held the pose for a few minutes. Out of no where, Hedy threw her bike down and climbed on JoJo's back.

"Giddy up!" She cried. "Giddy up! Horsey!"

"My turn! My turn!" Hoola darted toward JoJo and swung a leg over his back.

"Get off of me!" JoJo demanded, his head smothered in the grass.

Hedy slapped JoJo's back. "Giddy up! Giddy up!"

* * *

 _Step 4: Add Mushrooms to Your Die_ t

At last! Something that JoJo could actually do that didn't warrant an upset stomach or a bad back.

JoJo rummaged the refrigerator drawers for a few mushrooms. After chugging down three tall glasses of milk, he wasn't so sure about the mushrooms. His stomach was still pretty angry with him.

"Here goes nothing," JoJo said to himself.

JoJo popped a small uncooked mushroom into his mouth and chewed it slowly. It wasn't the worst thing he'd ever eaten and it certainly wasn't sweet like ice cream, but it was something he'd have to get used to eating. JoJo decided to sneak a few more mushrooms into his pockets.

It was now time to test, his progress. JoJo stood on the scale in the bathroom.

Not even an inch taller.

JoJo wasn't surprised though. It seemed rather impossible that drinking chocolate milk and waving at the sun would make him taller. He did, however, develope a taste for 'shrooms.

What did that magazine know anyway? It

There was a final step that the magazine forgot to include: talking to your dad.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Finally! Dr. Larue makes her first appearance.**

* * *

At 10:45, Ned came barreling into house. His mind was exhausted from all the brainstorming he had done for the Fall Festival. Still, he had yet to come up with something that would please the Chairman.

If he didn't think of a winning idea soon, the council members would go back to treating him like the goofball mayor. The goofball mayor that no Who took seriously. The goofball mayor that was always making a mess of things. The goofball mayor that would never live up to his father's standards.

Ned plopped down on the couch. He rested his arms on huge potbelly, and closed his eyes for just a few minutes.

"Dad?"

Ned's eyes shot open in alarm. It was JoJo. He climbed on the couch cushion next to Ned.

"I have to talk to you," JoJo said.

Ned smothered a yawn. He didn't feel like having a conversation right now. He was too tired. But, he couldn't keep putting JoJo's needs to the side.

"Sure, son," Ned replied. He stretched his arms over his head and yawned again."Do you mind I got ready for bed first?

"Uh...no. Not at all," JoJo said in an understanding tone.

Ned found Sally already asleep in their room. He kissed her behind the ear and then sat down on the side of the bed. He tried to remember what he needed to do in order to get ready for bed.

"Brush my teeth...wash my face..." Ned said to himself.

He threw his legs up on the bed. "Hay rides...pumpkin carving contests..."

Before he knew it, he had fallen into a deep, snore-filled, sleep.

* * *

It was now 11:30. JoJo grew tired of waiting for his dad. He knew how especially busy Ned was during this time of year, but JoJo still felt a little angry.

He walked into the night with his head hung low. He wanted to distract himself with some music in his observatory.

JoJo's eyes followed the bright, full moon on his way.

"I did it! I did it!" A voice cried out.

JoJo looked around. Suddenly, he was knocked right off his feet.

JoJo groaned.

"Shorry JoJo! I didn't shee you there," the voice said.

JoJo looked up and up and up, until his auburn eyes landed on the beautiful face of Dr. Larue.

"Don't worry," JoJo said. He stood up to dust himself off. "My tiny body is armed for being knocked down by bigger Whos all the time."

To JoJo's surprise, Dr. Larue giggled. It made him blush a little. Dr. Larue was the most knowledgeable Who in Whoville. JoJo tried to think of something intelligent to say to her.

"Umm...so, what is it that you've done?"

"Oh!" Dr. Larue clasped her hands together in joy. "I've dishproved the 'shake well before opening' lable found on most fruit juice bottles!"

"Wow!" JoJo said. He sighed and shoved his hands into his pockets. "I wish you could disprove genetics and make me a taller Who."

"Hmm..." Dr. Larue said. She tapped at her chin, deep in thought for a moment. "I could actually do that."

JoJo perked up. "Are you serious?"

"Hmm..." Dr. Larue said again. "We'd have to alter the chronological order of your DNA, adjust your intake of calshium and minerals..."

JoJo's mind trailed off as Dr. Larue went on and on. He could only imagine how different his life would be if he were tall. He could take on the Aint's one by one. There would be no more getting shoved into trash bins. There would be no more straining to reach his locker. There would be nothing but respect.

Dr. Larue was still going on and on. "...then you'd have to increash your adrenalin rate by digesting a gentle amount of-"

"Yeah, that sounds really promising!" JoJo interrupted. "When can we start?"

Dr. Larue beamed. "I shay we should start bright and early tomorrow morning for a brainshtorming shesshion."

"Great!" JoJo cried. Suddenly, he locked his little arms around her waist. "Are you sure you can do this for me?"

Dr. Larue patted JoJo gently on the head.

"JoJo, with schience, anything ish poshible!"

JoJo smiled. He trusted Dr. Larue. Besides, it wasn't like his dad would ever have the time to simply listen.


	5. Chapter 5

Ned woke up the next morning feeling well and rested. His mind was now clear and refueled for another session of brainstorming. But first, he needed to check up on his son. _Family first_ was his motto.

Sally was sitting at the vanity, applying mascara to her long eyelashes. "Good morning, sweetie. Did you sleep well?"

"Oh, yes!" Ned said. He climbed out of bed, stretching and yawning. "I feel so much better now."

"Well, that's good," Sally said. "The kids and I have been missing you a whole lot. I really do think you should take a break from planning the Fall Festival."

Ned wrung his hands around his tie. He always did that when he was worried. He knew Sally was right, though.

"But I can't take a break, Sal," Ned argued. "I promised the council that I'd have everything planned before next week. It's the only way to keep VonFrood off my back. So, it looks like I'll be home late again tonight."

Ned's saw Sally's face fall. He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her neck.

"Don't worry, Sal." Ned said in a reassuring tone. "It's just a few more days, I promise. Once I get everything planned, I'll have plenty of energy to do some catching up with you…if you know what I mean?"

"I do." Sally grinned and then she lifted her head up to reach Ned's mouth and kissed him. Ned felt his whole body spark. VonFrood had no idea what he was talking. A kiss like that made Ned for certain that Sally was definitely proud to have married him.

* * *

Later that morning, Ned passed through the portrait filled Hall of Greats. He suddenly noticed JoJo retreat to the other direction. It was as though he was trying to avoid coming into contact with Ned.

"Hey, JoJo," Ned called down the hallway, his voice casting an echo that shook the walls and ceiling.

JoJo stopped in his tracks and dropped his backpack to the floor. He turned on his heels with an attitude, like Ned was slowing him down.

Ned walked closer to JoJo and placed a sympathetic hand on his shoulder. "Oh, son, I'm so sorry. I guess I didn't realize how tired I was last night. But I'm all rested up now. Would you like to have our talk?"

JoJo gave an impatient sigh accompanied with his trademark eye roll. "No, Dad. I've got it all figured out, now," he said. "So you can go back to being busy."

With that, JoJo picked up his backpack and threw it back over his shoulder. He curved around the hallway and left Ned standing all alone.

Ned felt stung. He'd just missed a perfect opportunity to connect with his already distant son. Sally was right. Planning the Fall Festival was cutting majorly into his family time. He really needed to take some time to be there for his family.

* * *

JoJo was so eager to begin the experiment with Dr. Larue that he skipped out on a whoberry waffle breakfast with his family. Luckily he'd saved a few mushrooms. Dr. Larue needed JoJo to bring something to eat with him.

Dr. Larue was reading through some blueprints for a different project when JoJo knocked at her door.

"Oh, come on in, JoJo," she said.

JoJo took in all there was to see. He had never been in Dr. Larue's laboratory before. The chalk board was covered in theories about time and space. The walls were covered with posters that featured quotes from some of the greatest scientists in Whoville whostory! Shelf after shelf held books of research. All around JoJo were glass beakers and funnels that held possibly toxic chemicals, stirring rods, test tubes, and microscopes. It was clear to JoJo that Dr. Larue meant sherious bushiness.

What did JoJo need his dad for anyway? He could handle this all on his own.

Dr. Larue turned to a cage that sat on the bookshelf by the window. She freed a small dormouse from the metal prison and stroked it in the palm of her hand. JoJo noticed that the cage that held the little mouse was unusually contorted.

"I've been charting Alice's growth for sheveral weeks now," Dr. Larue explained. "I've drenched her food and water with a special growth sherum I've invented. Sho far, I've sheen no results in her growth pattern, but it's only been a four weeks. Shcience takes time."

As Dr. Larue explained the formula of her serum, JoJo's mind began to wonder off in deep worry. What if something went wrong? What if something happened to JoJo's body that was irreversible? But then JoJo remembered how awful things would continue to be if he didn't give it a shot. He remembered how sad and embarrassed he was when a theme park ride operator would allow him on the merry-go-round seven years ago. He remembered how badly it hurt when he got run over in gym class the other day. He remembered the sting from the mean jokes The Ain'ts made about him all the time.

JoJo shook the thinks from his mind. Dr. Larue was his friend. He trusted her. She was willing to help him out, unlike his dad on the other hand…

"I'm willing to give it a try," JoJo said.

"Good," Dr. Larue replied. "Have you brought anything to eat?"

JoJo felt his stomach rumble. He pulled the mushroom from his pockets and handed them to Dr. Larue.

"Perfect," Dr. Larue said. "I'll have these shoke in my sherum for the next twenty-four hours. Come back tomorrow evening and they should be more than ready for you to eat."


	6. Chapter 6

JoJo was anxious for who-metry, his last class hour, to be over with. As soon as the clock hit 3:10 and final bell rang, JoJo was the first Who out the door. He didn't want to be late to see Dr. Larue. JoJo rushed down the hallway and pushed through the front doors of Whoville High School with all his strength. He jumped over the last three steps of the main entrance and just so happened to land next to his friends.

"Hey, JoJo," Iggy said in between a huge bite of a candy bar. Coby and Beanie were sitting next to him. "What's the hurry?"

"No, hurry," JoJo said through his teeth. He was almost irritated by their presence. He didn't want to tell them what he was up to, but he was terrible at keeping secrets. That's why JoJo stopped talking to his dad for two years because he ran his mouth too much!

"Did you tell your dad about The Ain'ts?" Coby asked.

"No," JoJo said. He looked eagerly over his shoulder at the direction that he needed to be heading. "I don't think he cares either. But that's okay. I've got this figured out."

JoJo's friends looked at him in surprise.

"How?" They all said.

JoJo sighed and began explaining that because his dad didn't have the time or energy to deal with The Ain'ts, he had to enlist the help of Dr. Larue instead. He then explained her DNA altering growth serum in the least complicated way he could.

"I'm not sure this is a great idea, JoJo," Coby said, his forehead wrinkling.

"Yeah, JoJo," Beanie agreed. "Do you really want to put your DNA in the hands of some wild-haired, mad scientist?"

"She's the smartest Who in Whoville and she's a teacher at Whoville University!" JoJo argued.

The boys looked at each other and then back at JoJo expectantly. They obviously didn't seem convinced.

JoJo rolled his eyes. "Trust me," he said. "You guys will totally change your minds when you actually see her."

* * *

JoJo could almost hear the rushing Iggy, Beanie, and Coby's hearts. Dr. Larue was just as beautiful as he had promised them. Their other friend, Adin Maxwell, would have had a field day. Of course they were all still understandably weirded out by her theories and experiments, sketched all over the black board and scattered around her laboratory.

Coby watched warily as Dr. Larue mixed to acidic chemicals. He gave JoJo a gentle nudge and whispered, "I still don't know about this, JoJo. It could be very dangerous."

JoJo didn't respond, even though he somewhat agreed with Coby.

"Okay, JoJo," Dr. Larue began. In order to get the sherum abshorbed in the mushrooms to work, you must perform physhical activity in order to prompt the extension rate in your shirculatory shystem."

"What did she say," Beanie whispered to Iggy.

"I don't know." Iggy shrugged. He was gazing at Dr. Larue with dreamy eyes. "But she sure said it beautifully."

Dr. Larue continued. "Perhaps you could perform The Worthy Shun. It ish a very effective yoga routine proven to shtimulate shirculation."

"Listen to the doctor, JoJo," Beanie said.

"Um…no. No thanks. I think I'll do jumping jacks instead," JoJo said with a blank expression on his face. Inwardly he was screaming and ripping his hair out at the mention of yoga.

JoJo did over one hundred jumping jack. He put more effort in the exercises now than he ever had in gym class.

It was now time to finally eat the mushrooms. Dr. Larue served them on a paper plate. In her cage, Alice the dormouse was finishing her own share of serum drenched cheese cubes.

JoJo hesitated. The serum in the mushrooms smelled awful. This was going to be a lot worse than chugging down three tall glasses of milk.

"Are you sure you want to do this, JoJo?" Coby asked. He had completely taken over the role of JoJo's conscience.

JoJo closed his eyes and popped a few mushrooms in his mouth. They tasted almost as bad as they smelled. He made sure that his tongue avoided any contact with the mushrooms. The faster he chewed, the faster he could swallow. And the faster he swallowed, the faster he would become tall!

"Well?" JoJo said when he the yucky mushrooms landed in the pit of his stomach.

Iggy, Beanie, and Coby looked at JoJo puzzled. JoJo walked over to the full-length mirror that hung on the door. His heart joined the mushrooms in his stomach. JoJo felt the same exact way his friends were looking at him. He didn't feel the way he did that day he stood on top of the trash bin. JoJo didn't give up. He waited a few seconds, but everything was still the same as it had always been.

"Maybe you need to perform the Worthy Sun for a few minutes." Iggy said scratching his head in wonder.

Suddenly, JoJo felt angry. He snapped his attention to Dr. Larue. "Dr. Larue, you promised that you could make me taller! I haven't grown an inch!"

"JoJo, relax!" Dr. Larue placed both of her hands on JoJo's shoulders to calm him down. "Schience takes time, remember? Thish ish just day one of our progress. Come back and shee me in a week."

"Are you kidding me? I can't handle being small for another millisecond! The Ain'ts could kick my butt at any given moment tomorrow." JoJo sighed sadly. He pulled away from Dr. Larue and stormed out of her lab.

Coby followed after him. "JoJo, wait!"

JoJo stopped, halfway down the hall, but he didn't turn around to face Coby. He was too embarrassed.

"I know this isn't as exciting as science, but you do still have another option," Coby said to the back of JoJo's head.

JoJo reluctantly looked over his shoulder at Coby. "And what's that?" he asked.

"Talk to your dad," Coby said.

But JoJo didn't want to talk to anywho. He was suddenly exhausted and didn't want to do anything else but sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

"Rise and shine, son," Ned called across JoJo's room.

JoJo was buried underneath the warmth of his comforter. He rolled over to his side and threw his pillow over his face. JoJo couldn't believe it was already morning. He had gone to bed extra early the night before, and slept all through the night. His snoring was bound to have dominated The Audio Telly O-Tally O-Count, but he still felt like he hadn't slept in weeks.

"Hey, JoJo. Listen," Ned said gently. He walked over to the side of JoJo's hammock bed. "I'm so sorry about being busy." He placed a hand on JoJo's shoulder. "I'd really like to talk with you. How about I take you to school this morning?"

JoJo turned his body over to face his dad. Ned smiled at him as soon as their eyes met. It gave JoJo just enough energy to at least climb out of bed.

Ned walked out of the room and left JoJo to get ready for school. JoJo flung his comforter off his body. He gazed at his unchanged, short legs and sighed. His mind clouded with tons to say to his dad.

During breakfast, JoJo picked over his green eggs and bacon with his fork.. He craved a much lighter meal—mushrooms.

"Mommy, I don't like green eggs!" Harley whined.

"Well, honey," Sally said. "We were going to have whoberry waffles, but somewho drank all the milk the other day and I haven't had the time to go grocery shopping."

Hedy stuck her little finger out at JoJo. JoJo sunk deep in his chair.

After eating breakfast, JoJo met his dad in the backyard. Suddenly, he heard a loud ding-ding noise. Ned came pedaling out of the shed on his tandem bike, a bike built for two! JoJo's eyes widened in horror. They weren't going to ride to through town, to school on that thing, were they?

Ned craned his back around and patted the seat behind him, gesturing for JoJo to take it. He flashed JoJo his trademark goofy grin. JoJo gave an annoyed groan. The morning was growing more and more worse. He at least had his talk to look forward to...

* * *

"And then he had the audacity to call me stupid!" Ned was saying to JoJo as they pedaled along the high wire. He was going on and on about his new ideas for the Fall Festival. He was going to present them to the council today.

JoJo rolled his eyes as Ned continued to ramble on. They were almost to the school and JoJo hadn't had a chance to say anything about his problem with being picked on by The Ain'ts and his disappointment in the results of Dr. Larue's experiment.

JoJo struggled to keep his feet up with the rhythm of the bike pedals. He was so exhausted; he had to stop his head from falling into Ned's back several times.

The bike squeaked onto the sidewalk as Ned pulled up. Ned's bright beam faded into a frown. An angry mob, of parents, teachers, and students were scattered all around the building. The doors of Whoville High School were gated by a long string of crime scene tape.

"Stay close behind me," Ned ordered JoJo. He swung his leg over the bike and elbowed his way through the crowd. JoJo followed Ned closely like a little duckling to avoid getting swept away by the current of worried Whos.

The town sheriff and Principal Gristmel came barreling toward Ned. "Mr. Mayor, I'm so glad you're here. Something terrible has happened."

Ned gasped. Something terrible!? Not in Whoville. Not before the Fall Festival.

"What's going on?" Ned asked the sheriff.

"Somewho broke into the school last night," Principal Gristmel explained. "Somewho…something, literally ripped one of the lockers out of the wall. Locker number forty-six, I believe."

JoJo's mouth dropped. "Oh, my Seuss! Dad, that's my locker!"

"What?" Ned cried. "Your locker?"

Ned suddenly felt guilty. This must have been what JoJo was trying to tell him the whole time. What kind of father was he? Ned scooped JoJo tightly into his arms for a while. He was so lost in his thinks, he didn't realize that JoJo was sufficating in his arms. All Ned could think was that something was after his son. His little JoJo!

"Ouch!" JoJo ripped away from his dad.

"Sorry, son," Ned said.

The sheriff continued. "Witnesses claimed they heard a snoring sound, but so far, no Who has been able to give me a description of what did this."

Ned turned to JoJo. "JoJo, did you go to the observatory last night? Maybe you might have heard something?"

"No, I went to bed early last night," JoJo said.

Ned wrung his hands around his tie as he rummaged his brain for logical explanations. No Who was strong enough to just rip a locker off the wall. And with the Speck residing safely on the top of Mt. Nool, it couldn't have been a speckquake. What could have done this? What did it want with JoJo?

Ned had finally given up thining. He knew it was his job to convey anything unusual and to keep Whoville safe. The Fall Festival would just have to wait.

"I need to make an announcement," Ned told Principal Gristmel.

He looked at JoJo and smiled weakly so that JoJo wouldn't be worried. He then turned to face the crowd of confused Whos.

Mr. Gristmel cupped his hands over his mouth. "May I have your attention please!" he cried.

Everywho quieted down. Their ears opened to hear what needed to be said.

Ned stepped forward and cleared his throat. "Citizens of Whoville, we are all understandably confused by this occurrence! I feel that for everywho's safety, school will be closed until we can confirm the source of our troubles."


	8. Chapter 8

Ned came barreling into city hall that afternoon. He wrung his fingers around his tie as he tried to think of the right way to explain to the council his decision to postpone the Fall Festival. All that mattered to Ned right now was for his son and all of the citizens of Whoville to be safe.

Ned cleared his throat and began. "Um, I know you are all probably wondering why I called an emergency meeting—"

"Get on with it Mr. Mayor," VonFrood broke in impatiently.

Ned frowned at VonFrood's rudness and then went on. "Something terrible has happened at the high school," Ned said in most serious voice. "My son's locker was destroyed last night and I'm worried that he might be in danger."

The council members all looked at each other and began murmuring amongst in worry. VonFrood, however, just sat back in his chair and folded his arms tight across his chest.

Ned waited for the council to quiet down before continuing. This was the part where he expected to be yelled at. "I believe that for everywho's safety, we should consider postponing the Fall Festival."

"Mr. Mayor," VonFrood broke in. "We are not about to delay a day of fun and happiness just because somewho played a prank on your son."

"This wasn't a prank!" Ned yelled. He felt his body tightening up in anger. "No Who is going to want to celebrate Fall if they feel threatened."

The council members all pressed together and began whispering. It was clear to Ned that they believed him. After Ned had saved Whoville and become one of the Greats, everywho felt safe with him.

But Whoville was known for being a happy place. No Who liked to hear of anything terrible happening. Ned knew that the council wouldn't take his claims seriously, so he reached into his suitcase and pulled out a ragged piece of metal and held it before them. It was a piece of JoJo's locker from the crime scene.

The council members exploded in questions of deep concern. Aside from the "We are here," no Who in Whoville had ever experienced something like this.

"Could it be the end of the world?" one of them shouted.

"I'll bet you it was the Grinch!" cried out another one of the members.

This soon turned into a huge argument. Everywho was throwing possible explanations back and forth at one another.

"Everyone, calm down!" Ned cried. He waved his hands around to quiet them all, but they only continued to grow louder and louder. VonFrood sat back in amusement as Ned struggled to get them in control.

Suddenly, a voice overpowered the loudness of their argument. Everywho grew silent. "Mishter Mayor!"

Ned swiveled his head around. It was Dr. Larue. She came running in with Alice the Dormouse in her bend up cage.

"What's wrong!?" Ned asked, alarmed. Maybe she had an explanation.

"My…my laboratory…" Dr. Larue stuttered. "Shomeone…shomething broke into my laboratory last night and made a big mesh! My beakers were knocked over. My tesht tubes were all shattered on the floor. All I could shalvage was Alice, here."

Dr. Larue gestured to the little dormouse sitting lazily in its cage.

"I'm so sorry, Dr. Larue." Ned ran over to Dr. Larue and placed his hands on her shoulders to calm her down. "Did you see anything?"

"No." Dr. Larue shook her head.

"There must be a monster on the loose in Whoville!" one of the council members cried.

They all restarted their arguing again.

VonFrood rolled his eyes. "That's ridiculous. You Whos are all paranoid. There's no such thing as monsters."

"How do you know," Ned asked in a challenging tone.

VonFrood didn't even flinch. "Mr. Mayor, why don't you just admit that there is not monster, you made all of this up, and that you're just trying to get out of work," VonFrood fired back.

Ned sighed in annoyance. At this point it was clear to him that VonFrood just doubted him because Ned was right again. "Something is out there wrecking havoc and Whoville," Ned said. "Whether you want to believe it or not!"

Ned then stormed out of the room. Whether it was monsters or a prank didn't matter anymore. There was a mystery in town and it was up to him to solve it!

* * *

That night, Ned decided to hold JoJo under house arrest. He had just finished rapping a jump rope. around JoJo's body and was working on securing the knot.

JoJo sat on his hammock bed wearing his usual trademark glare at his dad's over protectiveness.

"Dad," JoJo said. "I think I know who's doing this." His voice was serious.

"JoJo, I don't want you worrying about this," Ned said. "I've got everything under control. As long as you stay in your room for a few days…maybe a week or two…you'll be just fine."

"Seriously, dad? How am I supposed to scratch my nose?" JoJo complained. His hands were trapped in the rope.

"Oh, Heddy!" Ned cried.

Suddenly Heddy came charging into JoJo room. She curved her index finger and swept it across JoJo's nose a few times.

"Thanks," JoJo said to his little sister. He then turned back to his dad in frustration. "Dad, I really do think I know who's responsible. You have to listen to me."

Ned scooped up Heddy into his arms. "JoJo, for the last time, I have this under control. I'm not going to tell you that again."

JoJo rolled his eyes. What was the point? His dad never listened to him. Ned leaned in and kissed JoJo on the top of his head which made him groan even more.

"I'll remove the rope in the morning," Ned said. "I just can't have you sneaking at night for a while."

Ned then stepped out of JoJo's room with Heddy. JoJo tried and tried to fight the rope off of his body. He wiggled and twisted and contorted his body in ways he didn't think he could. Finally, he gave up and fell into his pillow. He was even more exhausted than the night before. At least the rope was warm.


	9. Chapter 9

Later that night, JoJo found himself at the park. He was still restrained by the jump rope, but he couldn't tell if he were awake or just having a very vivid dream. He didn't remember climbing out the window that night, so how did he end up in the park. It felt like a dream. JoJo could see himself doing things, but he had no free-will.

JoJo watched the swing rock back and forth in the crisp windy night. He suddenly remembered playing at the park all the time whenever he was little…

One summer day, when JoJo was just seven years old, Ned and Sally had taken him to the park to play with his new ball.

"Don't run out too far, son," Ned called out to him. He and Sally were sitting on at the park bench under a shady tree nearby. While JoJo ran to the whosketball court to play, Ned turned his attention to Sally's pregnant belly. He gave it a gentle rub and then leaned in to kiss her for a long time.

Meanwhile, JoJo played with his new ball. He was much too small to aim his ball into the whosketball net, but JoJo wasn't the type of Who to just give up. He continued to try to make a goal. Suddenly, he was approached by a couple of taller Who boys.

"Will you play with me?" little JoJo asked.

The boys snorted. "No way," one of them said. "But I like that ball."

He swiped the ball from JoJo's grip.

"Give it back!" JoJo cried. He leaped up and down to retrieve his ball. "Give it."

One of the boys pushed JoJo into the gravel. "Why don't you make us give it back, twerp!" he said.

JoJo's eyes glistened with tears. He didn't know what hurt him the most, the pain from hitting the ground, or the sting from being called a twerp.

JoJo sprang right back to his feet. He wasn't about to just give up and let those boys bully him. He leaped and leaped to get his ball back from the boys; he couldn't give up. It was his ball, not theirs. But JoJo's attempts to retrieve the ball from those boys only landed him a spot as the "monkey" in a game of Monkey In The Middle.

JoJo snapped back to the present. The thought of that memory infuriated him. He bursts free from the roap like a butterfly bursting from its cocoon. Then he ran straight to the Whosketball goal. He had to get his ball back…

* * *

The next day, Ned left the house early to help Dr. Larue clean up her lab. They had to be extra careful. Glass shards were scattered all over the floor and counter tops.

"Thank you for helping me, Mr. Mayor," she said. She was sweeping up glass from broken test tubes on the floor.

"You're very welcome. Anything for a friend." Ned said with a warm smile. He was hoping that maybe he could come across some clues: a finger print, a hair follicle, anything! But so far he had found nothing remotely close to solving this mystery.

Ned sighed as he placed a few text books back on the dusty shelf. He was careful to place them in alphabetical order as Dr. Larue had had them before. It just didn't make any sense at all. Dr. Larue hadn't even been able to come up with a decent hypothesis as to what was causing all this destruction. Ned had it in mind to contact Horton but he knew that wasn't possible.

Dr. Larue placed a cube of cheese in Alice's cage. She sniffed it and the turned away sharply. Dr. Larue sighed. "What's the matter with you Alice?"

Ned turned away from the book shelf and looked at Dr. Larue in concern. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"It's Alice," Dr. Larue explained. She sounded extremely stressed out "Shince I've been experimenting with her growth, she's been nothing but tired all the time. I asshume it musht be shome kind of shide effect from the sherum I've been giving her. Not only that, but shomething keeps happening to every cage I put her in."

Ned had no idea what Dr. Larue was talking about. It slightly annoyed him because it had nothing to do with solving the town mystery what so ever. Just as Ned was about to give a sympathetic response about his pet fish Finwick, when Ms. Yelp came barreling into the lab. She must have come all the way from City Hall because she was breathing heavily.

"Mr. Mayor," she cried. "I just received a report from the Sheriff."

Ned gasped in alarm. "What did he say?"

"He says the park has been destroyed," Mr. Yelp explained in deep huffs. "The entire town is panicking and nothing the Council says will calm them down. You need to get to City Hall as soon as possible before this gets out of hand!"

"I don't know what to say," Ned said. He started wringing his hands around the curl of his tie again. "If the citizens won't listen to the council, then they certainly aren't going to listen to me."

"And beshides," Dr. Larue added. "We shtill don't know what thish thing ish."

"Well you better say something, Mr. Mayor," Ms. Yelp said, finally catching her breath. "I didn't run all the way over here because I needed the exercise."

Ned gave them both a worried look. His gaze then fell to his feet that shuffled the floor. Deep down, Ned wanted to panic too, but he knew couldn't. He was one of the Greats now. He had to be brave for the sake of everywho in Whoville no mattered how afraid he truly was.

"Okay," Ned finally said. "I'm going to go out there and tell everywho that they must be indoors before seven thirty. Then I'm going to install cameras at every corner." Ned pumped his fist into the air as he got into his speech. Dr. Larue and Ms. Yelp exchanged looks. "I'll bring out Whoville's most trained, most fearless police officers and then…"

"Don't just stand here telling us all that," Ms. Yelp cut in. "Tell it to everywho in Whoville and get on it!"

"Right," Ned said clearing his throat in embarrassment. "I'm on it!"


	10. Chapter 10

**The surprise twist…**

* * *

Ned rallied all the citizens around the outside of City Hall and explained his plans. He ordered everywho to be inside before a seven-thirty curfew and to lock up their doors and windows. He then explained his plans to install cameras on every corner of town. Meanwhile, Ned would monitor any suspicious activity on Dr. Larue's computer all night.

"Mr. Mayor," somewho cried out from the crowd. "What will you do if you discover that this thing really is a monster?"

"Uh…well," Ned bit his lip and tried to consider the right words to say. "I guess I'll have no choice but to try and reason with it." Ned let out a nervous giggle.

The council members giggled along with him, roughly in their chest. VonFrood just rolled his eyes.

"Boob," he muttered.

A few hours later, Ned sat tightly in a small desk in Dr. Larue's classroom. Dr. Larue was sitting next to him and Alice was in her cage. They both watched the bright screen like owls watching the night. The desktop was divided into four panels. Each panel captured a different corner of a street in downtown Whoville.

Even though midnight was inching closer and closer, Ned was determined to stay awake. He had to watch over Whoville and keep every who save from whatever this thing was. He had to find out what this thing wanted with his son and why it was destroying the town. Ned could hear Dr. Larue snoring next to him. Her head was weighing on an elbow. Ned let out a heavy yawn. He could not fall asleep no matter how tempting it was.

As a few more minutes went by and Ned's baby blue eyes slowly became slits. An hour went by and Ned opened his eyes to a tall, dark shadow that suddenly shot across the screen of the camera. Ned jolted forward in alarm. He shook Dr. Larue vigorously.

"Dr. Larue! Wake up," he said. "We fell asleep!"

Dr. Larue looked around, blinking absently. "Huh? What?" Her violet eyes then fell on the shadowed figure that loomed toward the park. It swung it's abnormally long, spaghetti legs over the park bench and headed straight to the monkey bars.

Ned leaned forward to get a better look. His face barely touched the screen. A much smaller creature crawled close behind it.

"There's two of them?" Ned cried.

The tall creature looked vaguely familiar to Ned even though he knew no Who that tall. Ned sat back and rubbed his chin. He thought about all the places the creature had been: Whoville High School, where it had destroyed JoJo's locker. Then there was Dr. Larue's lab. Ned glanced at the bend up cage that held Alice. She was gone!

"Where's Alice," Ned asked frantically.

Dr. Laure pulled her attention away from the monitor in fear.

"Didn't you have her in her cage?" Ned asked. He wondered if something had crept into the lab while they were asleep.

Ned leaned closer toward the computer monitor for a better look. The monster was ripping a swing set out of the dirt with it's own two hands! Ned's mouth fell open in disbelief. This was the same monster that had smashed JoJo's locker. Ned felt suddenly angry.

"I'm going to go and find out what this thing is," Ned said.

"But Mr. Mayor, you could get sheriously hurt!" Dr. Larue said.

"This thing attacked my son's locker personally!" Ned argued. "JoJo could be in serious danger! I have to protect him and the rest of Whoville!"

Dr. Larue nodded her head in understanding. "Ish that why JoJo wanted to become taller? To defend himshelf from the monster?"

Ned gave her a strange look. "What are you talking about? JoJo came here?"

Dr Larue explained her experiment on JoJo and Alice's growth. Ned couldn't believe what he was hearing. He was fumed! Why hadn't JoJo come to him for help? Dr. Larue's experiments were often very dangerous. Ned made a mental note to invest in a thicker jump roap for JoJo.

"How could you do this, Dr. Larue?" Ned yelled. "I trusted you,".

Dr. Larue looked to her feet guiltily. "JoJo only came to me for help because you weren't avalable at the time. He was upshet about being shmall sho he came to shee me."

Ned thought about the day JoJo had surprised him at his office. JoJo was trying to reach out to him and Ned literally pushed him out. Ned shuffled his hands together. He the monster on the computer screen again. It was clear to him. The locker being destroyed, the park. Dr. Larue's lab. JoJo was the monster.

It all made since now. The serum in the mushrooms must have transformed JoJo and Alice into monster-lie persona's of their anger and frustrations.

"I've got to go," Ned said.

"I'm sho shorry Mr. Mayor." Dr. Larue lowered her eyes. "I just hope I didn't lose another friend. JoJo, Alice, and now you.

Ned placed a hand on Dr. Larue's shoulder gently. He smiled at her sympathetically. "Don't worry, Dr. Larue. You were only trying to help. This isn't your fault."

Dr. Laure perked up a little. Ned then waved her goodbye and stepped out of her lab. He had hurried back home and stop JoJo before he destroyed anything else!


	11. Chapter 11

Ned raced back to his house as fast as he could. When he got there, he found that JoJo was not in his room. That meant what Ned had been fearing-JoJo really was the monster!

"Maybe you should let the police handle this Ned," Sally said to him as he headed back out the door.

Sally locker her arms lovingly around Ned's waist.

Ned sighed. "I don't trust them, and besides this is all my fault. I got so carried away with the Fall Festival, I completely ignored you all. I'm a terrible father. JoJo must hate me."

Sally kissed Ned on the cheek as if to bandage the wound from his own self-inflicted put-down. "Ned," she told him. "You are a wonderful father. Just because you and JoJo had some miscommunication, does not mean that he hates you."

Ned smiled weakly. He then returned Sally's kiss. "I'm going to go and find him. You stay hear and keep the doors locked. And whatever you do, do not panic."

"I won't!" Sally promised, letting of Ned.

"Well, good," Ned said. "Because I just might."

Ned hurried to his shed to find some supplies which included another jump rope. He then grabbed his old unicycle from college. It was quite rusty from lack of use and the seat was much too small for Ned's bottom.

On his bike, Ned looked around as he pedaled and pedaled the pavement. Whoville was a complete ghost town! Not a Who in sight. That meant everywho had followed Ned's order to stay inside. Ned smiled. He felt proud for a moment. The citizens trusted him. He felt more like a Great each day. But right now, being a great father was much more important to him. Ned's smile suddenly disappeared.

As he continued pedaling, Ned's wheel skidded on something slick.

"Whoa!" Ned cried. The brakes tightened and threw Ned off the bike. He landed hard on the cold pavement. "I guess this is what I get for braking my own law-no bike riding after dark."

Ned achingly lifted himself off the ground. He investigated to find what it was that threw him off balance.

"What is this?" Ned said. He strained to get a closer look. He ran his index finger across a slimy substance.

"Mushrooms?"

Ned shrugged and then hopped back on his unicycle. When he made it to the park, he saw JoJo-the monster. It looked as though he were contemplating his next act of destruction. Monster Alice was wedge in between the jungle gym.

Ned then pulled out the jump rope. He had an idea. He tied the ends of the jump rope around the poles of the crushed monkey bars.

"JoJo?" Ned cried. He stood on the other side of the monkey bars. His voice was shaking. Ned had no idea what Monster JoJo was capable of doing to him. Did Monster JoJo even recognize him? He didn't seem all there consciously. It was like he were sleep walking.

"It's me, your daddy-o!" Ned tried.

Monster JoJo slowly turned his head toward the sound of Ned's voice. Ned inched back warily. Monster JoJo's eyes were closed as if he were sleeping.

"JoJo? Come here!" Ned waved.

Monster JoJo swayed over to Ned who was shaking in his knees. He ducked his head under the crushed monkey bars.

Ned inched back. Monster JoJo's footsteps were gated by the jump rope. He fell face forward into the hard soil. JoJo lifted himself up but his head met the low monkey bar. The hard blow kept JoJo on the ground. Ned's plan had worked!

"JoJo?" Ned said gently. He rested a hand on his son's head. Tiny snoring sounds escaped JoJo's nose. He really was asleep.

"It's time to come home now." Ned continued.

Suddenly Monster JoJo thrust his body up from off the ground. The monkey bars soared across the field. His smooth snoring turned to short grunts.

Ned fell back in fear. He started to crawl away from Monster JoJo's reach, but it was too late. Monster JoJo picked tiny Ned up from the ground like a clover.

"JoJo please don't eat me! I'm your father. I love you!" Ned dangled frantically in Monster JoJo's grip.

Monster JoJo levered Ned closer to his mouth.

"JoJo please," Ned begged. "I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you when you needed me. I was being way too self-absorbed. But I promise from now on I'll listen no matter how busy I am because you're the most important thing to me."

Monster JoJo's eyes began to flutter. His grip around Ned loosened until he finally him let go. Monster JoJo's shadow grew longer and longer as his body grew shorter and shorter. He was once again the smallest who of all. His face to the ground and was suddenly wakened by the distaste of grass and dirt. JoJo's eyes bulged wide open.

In the middle of his gagging fit, JoJo realized his dad was standing right before him. "Dad!?" JoJo cried.

JoJo rushed over to his dad and threw his arms around him. "Dad, I never meant to hurt you; I swear! It's just I was so angry I couldn't control myself." JoJo explained. "It's like when you have those vivid dreams where you see yourself doing all kinds of crazy, horrible things and you're trying to wake up but you can't because you're so tired?"

Ned nodded to everything JoJo was telling him. He and JoJo found a spot on the park bench. JoJo went on explaining his frustrations with being the smallest Who of all. He described his daily struggle to reach his locker. His running to Sally's yoga magazine. Ned listened very carefully, JoJo then told him all about The Ain'ts and his running to Dr. Larue for help."

"Dr. Larue says that science takes time, but I think she might have been alluding to the science of growing up," JoJo said. He let out a long sigh. "I wonder how long it's going that's going to take me?"

Ned rested his hand on JoJo's shoulder. He couldn't believe what he had been missing. JoJo had a lot going on in his life and he needed his father's support more than ever.

Ned sighed too. "I'm not sure how long it will take you to grow, but in the meantime I don't think you should be in such a hurry."

JoJo gave his dad a strange look. "What do you mean?"

"There are still so many great things about being your size. I can think of a ton of good reasons." Ned said.

JoJo folded his arms expectantly. "Oh yeah? Like what?"

"Well, I can still easily carry you on my back." Ned said, making a list with his fingers. "You have a much easier time at hide and seek with your sisters."

JoJo chuckled. "Oh yeah, I'm the champ at that silly game."

"You can sure take a hard fall better than I can," Ned continued. JoJo smiled. He definitely wasn't as clumsy as his dad, but still appreciated the uplifting compliment.

It was getting colder and colder as the autumn night hit twelve. Ned pulled JoJo into a loving hug to shield him from the breeze. "No matter how tall you grow, son. You'll always be my little JoJo."

With that, Ned hoisted JoJo on his back, while Alice, the normal sized, Dormouse found a spot on JoJo's shoulders. Ned leaped on his unicycle with everywho in place and pedaled home.

* * *

 **One more chapter to go!**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: Here it is, the very last chapter to** ** _The Tallest Who of All_** **. Let me tell you, this story took a lot of trial and error plot-wise. I've never written a mystery before so this story was a challenge to write. I'd upload, then delete and upload then delete. Finally I just had to wing it and see how it'd turn out. That's why it took me so long to get it finished. Anyway, I really hope everyone enjoyed it, especially PenelopePeace!**

 **Let me know in the comments what you thought.**

* * *

A few days later, Whoville was illuminated with beautiful fall decorations and patterns. Lights streamed from the tall scarlet and yellow leaves. Gourds and jack-o-lanterns, painted with whimsical Seussian patterns crowned around every street pole.

Ned scanned the crowded of Whos that laughed and played among the fallen leaves, shared pumpkin pies, and danced beneath the autumn sky. The Fall Festival was under way and everywho was in favor of The Mayor's ideas.

"Great party, Mr. Mayor," Dr. Larue waved. She was carrying Alice in a new, wider cage. It was what the dormouse wanted all along.

Ned raised his hand to wave but it fell on his mouth to stifle a yawn instead. Being a heroic Great was fun and all, but Ned looked forward to getting home soon and taking a nice, long nap.

Chairman VonFrood approached Ned with a small pumpkin.

"What's this for?" Ned asked in surprise.

"It's almost time for you to carve the Giant Jack-O-Lantern," VonFrood said. He then handed Ned the pumpkin.

Ned was completely lost for words at how VonFrood was acting. He was expecting an ear full of criticism, but so far, nothing like that came from VonFrood. He looked like he was having a good time after all.

"So, how exactly did you get rid of that monster of yours?" VonFrood asked.

Ned had not told anywho that JoJo was the monster. For JoJo's sake, Ned decided to leave his heroic day saving up to everywho's imagination.

"Oh, umm...with words of kindness," Ned said. That was as close to the truth as he would get.

Before VonFrood could say anything else, Ned grabbed him by the arm and dragged him toward the extending crowd of Whos awaiting to see the Giant Jack-O-Lantern. "Come on! Time to get carving!"

VonFrood gave a small laugh as he let The Mayor lead the way.

* * *

JoJo was still too small to ride any of the rides with his friends, but he didn't let it upset him this time. He kept himself busy painting music notes on a pumpkin with Hedy. He smiled at his masterpiece.

"It's prettyful!" Hedy squealed in delight.

JoJo's smile faded when he looked up and saw Trevedale, Stevel, and Dirk approaching him. JoJo scanned the crowed for his dad. Ned was in the middle of awkwardly accepting gifts of pies from Mrs. Quilligan, who had a crush on him.

JoJo armed himself. He would have to battle alone.

"Well, well, well!" Trevedale said. "What's the matter, JoJo? Too afraid to get on the big kid rides?"

JoJo rolled his eyes. "How nice of you to show your concern, Trevedale. I just don't feel like riding anything right now, but thanks so much for asking."

Trevedale folded his arms. He looked a little confused by JoJo's new found confidence.

"Why are you even here anyway?" Dirk asked. He was always the first to back up Trevedale. "You're not tall enough to ride anything?"

JoJo shrugged his shoulders. "Riding rides isn't the only thing to do here, you know."

"You're right! It's the only 'cool' thing to do here," Stevel jumped in. "Unless, of course, you're just a twerpy little Who."

"Which you are," Trevedale added.

JoJo could suddenly feel his dad's eyes on him from across field. He glanced to make sure. True enough, Ned was watching him. JoJo felt his confidence crank up to a maximum of one-hundred percent. He was so tired of these Ain'ts always talking mess about him.

"Thanks," JoJo said. He looked at them deep in the eyes. "You also forgot smart, funny, inventive..." JoJo went on and on listing positive things about himself. Trevedale, Stevel, and Dirk looked completely defeated.

"You is a rock head!" Hedy cried, in defense of her big brother. She then launched a few wet, pumpkin seeds at Trevedale. One of them landed smoothly on his cheek. "ROCK HEAD!"

JoJo smiled in satisfaction. The feeling he got from standing on top of the recycling bin returned. Even though JoJo was still the smallest Who of all, he felt taller inside. And that was all that mattered to him now. He didn't need to eat any special mushrooms to feel good about himself.

Trevedale, Stevel, and Dirk curved away, whomiliated and defeated. They immediately ducked their heads from Ned's glare when they passed him.

Ned walked over to JoJo and proudly placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I hope you're having a good time even though you can't ride any of the rides," Ned said.

JoJo folded his arms. "Are you kidding? This has nothing on piggyback rides!"

Hedy threw her little arms up over her head. "I want a piggyback ride! Piggyback ride!"

Ned and JoJo laughed. It was the best Fall Festival JoJo ever had!


End file.
